


Opprotune Moments

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr: Fitz and Simmons both being attracted to someone of their own gender and not knowing about the other. And sort of being worried about how the other will react? So like Skimmons and TripFitz but platonic FitzSimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opprotune Moments

This was the opportune moment to tell him, it was just the two of them in the lab, no interruptions, no mission work, just the humming of machinery around her. Fitz had been quiet lately, she wasn’t sure if maybe he had figured something out or something was going on with him.

Jemma sighed, pulling the gloves off her hands, the snap of plastic loud in the air. Honestly when she and Skye started this relationship she had been so sure that Fitz would be okay with it. But then she hadn’t told him and then she kept putting it off because… what if he wasn’t okay with it? What if this ruined her and Fitz’s friendship?

It wasn’t that long ago Fitz had admitted he was in love with her but they had moved through that. During the time Fitz was recovering she had spent more and more time with Skye, who had kept her company in the lab like she was afraid Jemma might disappear from sight if she didn’t. (She’d later find out that was a fear of Skye’s, who rested her head on Jemma’s shoulder at night, arms drawing her tight, voice wavering with emotion as she told Jemma the horror she felt at hearing that she and Fitz had been killed.) It had eventually led to one awkward day where Jemma tripped over Skye’s computer bag, sending them sprawling to the ground and faces close enough she could count Skye’s eyelashes if she wanted to. Skye had kissed her that day, then pulled away, unsure if Jemma was okay with it, backing out of the room without even taking her laptop. After a lot of thought Jemma returned her laptop that night and told her they would have to talk about it, but she cared about Skye and was willing to give this a shot.

That confession seemed a thousand times easier than telling Fitz now. She bit her lip glancing at her best friend who was half-heartedly tinkering with a machine they had recovered from Hydra.

“Fitz…” She began, pausing when he looked up. “I was… there’s something I need to…is everything okay?” She finally blurted out, cursing herself for chickening out last minute.

Fitz gave a weak smile, “It’s fine. Everything’s fine.” His eyes fell back on the machine in front of him.

Maybe this was just leftover exhaustion from what had happened to him? She was worried now, uncertain on how to broach that conversation too. She was torn from her thoughts when Trip appeared at the door.

“Could I get a hand with something? Just trying to finish the repairs to the cargo bay.” He drew his attention on Fitz, raising an eyebrow. Fitz stood up, fumbling with his gloves as he rushed to take them off.

“I’ll go,” Fitz threw an awkward smile at Jemma as he slipped past her and walked up to Fitz. Her gaze turned to one of confusion as she watched Trip throw and arm around Fitz and murmur something when he was close enough. The action made Fitz grin a true smile, one she hadn’t seen in some time. When had those two gotten so close?

 “Psst.”

Jemma turned her head at the noise to see Skye standing there. “Have you been there the whole time?”

Skye smirked, “You mean did I see the missed attempt at talking to Fitz? Yes.” Her smirk softened, she stepped closer to Jemma, raising a hand to Jemma’s hip and tugging her shirt so she could slip a hand under and run circles around her skin with her thumb. “He’ll be okay with it you know.” Skye’s eyes were darkened with worry for her, knowing how much it was hurting Jemma to not be able to get the words out to her friend.

Jemma took a deep breath, distracted from Skye’s thumb flickering across the edges of her stomach. “Yes, I know. Of course, it’ll be- it’ll be fine.” She wrapped her arms around Skye’s neck, a smile curling on her lips. “I do have some free time now…”

Skye let out a full blown grin, amused, “Come on, I bet the stock closet is free.”

Jemma groaned, “What is it with you and closets?” But she let herself be led that way, hand in Skye’s.

They pulled the door open and Skye froze, making Jemma peer from around her to see what had caused that when she froze too.

In front of them in an awkward tableau was Fitz and Trip. Ftiz’s shirt was hiked up high on his chest, pants partially undone, one of Trip’s hands rested on his chest and the other twined around his back in what looked was an effort to pull him closer.

“Fitz?!”

“Simmons! Skye! I can explain.”

Trip slid back, a smile on his face and spark of mischief in his eye. “I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

Fitz’s face turned red and he hit the other man soundly on his chest and rushing to right his clothes. “You are not helping.” He hissed.

Trip held up his hands in surrender and then his eyes fell on Jemma and Skye and something was exchanged between him and Skye, a quick amused glance that had Jemma frowning, mind whirling as she tried to think of what that could mean.

“You set this up.”

Skye looked over at her, “What?”

Jemma was now glaring at her girlfriend. “You set this up. You and Trip.” She ignored the indignant yelp from Fitz when he heard that, from the corner of her eye she could see him rounding on Trip in anger. “Skye!”

It was Skye’s turn to hold up her hands, looking a contrite. “Okay yes, but you were taking forever to tell Fitz and he was taking forever to tell you. I just wanted you two to be okay again and you were never gonna tell him.”

She stopped at that, considering it. Skye had a point. As one she and Fitz caught each other’s eyes and then they started giggling, which turned into full out laughter.

“Oh Fitz…” She finally got out, walking towards him and pulling him in for a hug. “We’ve been silly about this haven’t we?”

Fitz hugged her tightly back. “I was worried what you’d think.”

“What I’d think? I was worried what you’d think!”

He pulled back, laughing again. “Quite a pair we make hunh Simmons? We’re good then.”

She grinned widely, “Fitz, we’re great. I want to hear about how this happened!”

“No you don’t.” His face was turning red again. “It’s nothing special. Nope, we’re just… going to ignore it.”

Before she could respond the conversation from Skye and Trip caught her attention, she turned around, “Seriously? Are you two arguing over closet rights?”

“Hey we had it first.” Skye looked affronted.

“We were using it better.” Trip retorted, looking all too pleased with himself.

Jemma and Fitz exchanged glances, sighing an exasperated sigh.

“Children please, we’ll…draw up a schedule, what am I saying?”

“It’s Antoine.” Fitz intoned, “He brings out the worst in people.”

“So does Skye.”

“Hey!” Skye crossed her arms. “I’m beginning to like it better when you didn’t know.”

Jemma, for all her rolling her eyes at that, felt the tension ease from her. It was good to have Fitz and her on the same wavelength again. A glance over at him and she knew they were both thinking of heading back to the lab and pretending to ignore their significant others for now in mock anger.

“Shall we?” Fitz jerked his head and started heading out the door.

“Yes,” Jemma held her head high, breezing past Skye and Trip, “Let’s.”


End file.
